A Loss of the Mind
by OverlordMiles
Summary: It's been quite a while since Syndra has taken a new slave... And Ezreal seems like the perfect candidate. Femdom, mind control, extremely light BDSM. Based off of a roleplay.


**This is another roleplay I did with Wilted Violet.**

Ezreal wearily walked down the modern halls of the Institute, exhausted after his previous match. His team had barely won, but only because he had basically carried them the entire game, and it had taken its toll on him. He was looking forward to having a relaxing nap when he heard some sort of faint rustling. He twisted his head to his left and right, trying to determine where it was from. Eventually, his eyes settled on an old wooden door that looked older than the building itself. He readied his gauntlet before kicking the door open, finding a concrete staircase. It only went down a floor or two, but he soon found himself looking at a room lit by torches with a bed in the corner. He found a floating Syndra on the other side of the room.

"Oh, my apologies, Syndra. I just heard a noise and thought I should come to investigate. Sorry if I interrupted you." Ezreal said, somewhat uncomfortable in her presence. She just looked so intimidating overall.

Syndra silently regarded the young boy before her for a long moment, gauging the situation. She lowered herself to nearly touching the floor and floated over to him, taking in his bright hair reflecting the torchlight, his eyes, his clothing, which was enough to get her mildly intrigued. In the process the torches flickering light illuminated all the curves of her body as she floated by, and curves there were, and with her long hair down and wearing only a gown instead of her battle clothing they were all the more evident. She had gone far too long, by her estimation, without a slave such as him. Decided, she closed the door behind him with a spoken word before addressing him, saying "Hello, Ezreal, was it? What brings such a lovely little thing as yourself to me tonight?"

Ezreal nervously eyed the door, not exactly thrilled that she had just cut out his source of escape. He just had to hope that Syndra wasn't going to beat him to a pulp or anything that would hurt him. After all, he was already exhausted from the match earlier.

"I thought there was a suspicious noise over here, so I naturally decided to come check it out. I didn't know you lived in here, Syndra. Wouldn't you normally be in the dorm room they provided for you?" Ezreal asked. Almost everyone knew who the intimidating mage of darkness was, both for her deadly spells and beauty. But Ezreal would rather not get into that.

"Of course not, it's far too bright and noisy there. No, this suits my... purposes, much better" She said, trying to gauge whether her form had begun the work of seducing him, or if more forceful methods would be necessary. Stimulated by the thought in a way she hadn't been in eons, her eyes gained a dark twinkle as she said "You know, now that you are down here, I think I have a job that you would be perfect for..." She cupped his face in her hand as she said this, unperturbed when he flinched away, becoming more sure by the moment that he would do an excellent job of filling her open position.

Ezreal had admittedly been staring at her form, sneaking small glances at her wide hips and large breasts before she cupped his face, snapping him out of his temporary trance. "J-job...? And that would be...?" Ezreal replied, curious but a bit scared as to what it would possibly be. While he didn't want to anger or oppose this woman, he might have too if she got too carried away. He waited in nervous anticipation as she prepared to list her explain her... open role.

"One like this" She said, bringing a fraction of her power to bear as she did so, locking eyes with him, her dark purple eyes seeming to grow and swallow him. The effects were apparent instantly, as he became as hard as diamonds. She slowly looked down to see his bulge and admire her work, then let her eyes travel back up to his, smugly satisfied that she had not lost her magic touch.

As he gazed into her eyes, he found out that they were growing and changing. A slow ripple started to form in them, drawing in Ezreal's attention as he looked into them.

"Uh, Syndra, your eyes are kind of weird..." Ezreal stated, not tearing his gaze away. As he continued looking, he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away, even if he wanted to. Every motion of her eyes drew him in more and more, whispering dark pleasures to him that would be his if he simply continued looking. It would just be so easy to keep looking at her eyes and their lazy motions. Ezreal kept looking, slowly falling under the Dark Sovereign's control.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure" She said with a small smile as she led him back to the room behind the one they were in, stopping once they were inside again to re-seal the door, allowing some time for him to take in the room. A bed large enough for 3 couples sat against one wall, covered in dark black satin and silk, promising the utmost in comfort. The whole room was illuminated by dark purple crystals which gave off a pulsing light, accenting both her form and her powers. She turned back to him and said "So, are you ready to begin?"

Ezreal gave a robotic nod. The first session of hypnosis was short, only enough to convince him to enter the next room with her. When he entered and the door shut, he looked around frantically, trying to open the door but it was locked. "Syndra? What are we doing in here? Why are we in here...?" He asked, turning around when he realized he couldn't open the door independently. He looked at Syndra, doing the best he could to not pay attention to her curvaceous and thick form.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to make you my slave" She said, her hands already reaching behind her to unfasten her dress and allow it to fall to the floor, fully exposing her very well endowed body. As she did so, she gathered up her energy again, bringing it to bear between his legs, to make sure she was getting the exact reaction she wanted. As his bulge quickly regained its previous size she met his eyes again and said "Well? What are you still wearing all of that for? You'll not be able to please your mistress like that."

"Be your slave? Why would I even..." Ezreal trailed off as she took her dress off, gazing at her plump breasts as the cloth hit the floor. He walked over slowly, hands out as he yearned to grab her tits, feel the soft flesh under his fingers. With the assistance of her magic, Ezreal's train of thought was quickly rerouted from questioning to accepting Syndra, the naive explorer wandering right into her metaphorical web of magic and body.

Pleased by the touching of his hands on her breasts, she let him continue to fondle them for a moment, before forcibly undressing him with magic. "Well well, quite a... skilled young man we have here" She thought as she slowly floated around him, taking in his toned body and surprisingly large cock. Sure that she had made the right decision with this knowledge in mind, she lifted his face to meet his eyes and said, pulsing her power into him as she said "Where to start, where to start..."

As she tried to lock eye contact with him, Ezreal quickly turned his head away, closing his eyes, his temporary trance from seeing her body over. "Your eyes are really weird, Syndra. I don't feel comfortable looking in them." Ezreal admitted, his mind going back to the small bit of numbness he had felt after looking at her eyes for too long. He wasn't sure what had happened but he didn't want to repeat the process because he figured that something bad might happen. After all, he was talking to someone who controlled darkness, and that practically screamed 'Danger' at him.

Syndra decided to augment her magic in other ways, sending out her messages not just with her eyes, but in the pulsing light of the crystals as well, because they covered the whole ceiling of the room. "Whyever not dear? It couldn't be that you're scared of me, could it?" She said with a smile, her running her hands up and down her naked form. "Come now, what's so threatening about these?" She said with a smile, playing with her breasts and trying to make eye contact. "And definitely not this" she said, turning so her profile was to him and softly slapping her ass. All the while pulsing her power and commands out towards him: Submit, give in, let her have her way with you.

Ezreal opened his eyes to see Syndra running her hands down her curves, which was a sight that Ezreal did not want to miss. While he didn't look at her eyes, he definitely paid attention to her breasts and ass, keeping his eyes open. He felt words being spoken to him through his mind, whispering dark commands that he definitely considered, his defenses broken by Syndra's voluptuous form.

Seeing with pleasure that her commands were starting to take hold, she increased the pressure while fondling her breasts and said "Come now, you should get familiar with my body, you will be working very closely with it after all" as she gave a wicked smile and sent out a extra strong burst of her power, floating slowly towards the bed he was standing next to, silently exerting her power to waft the faint incense in the room around, carrying its lustful vapors towards him.

After getting a noseful of her magic and a flat-on view of her plump tits, he couldn't help but walk over to her as she reached the bed, hypnotized not by her eyes but by her body this time. He wandered over to the bed, staring at Syndra from up close this time, digesting each inch of her beautiful body as her appearance pulled him in. Ezreal had never seen such a flawless woman before, and staring at one now was enough to take his mind away, although literally in this sense. In the presence in such a powerful and sexy woman the only rational thing to do was obey her.

And obey her he did, as she sat lightly on the bed and beckoned him over, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her breasts, saying "There, see, I don't bite... often" as he fondled them, looking into his eyes, which were focused on her breasts, debating if her control over him was strong enough to go further, her power permeating the room just as the bright purple light now was, the same light as emanated from her eyes.

While Syndra might not have had a strong enough binding hold on Ezreal to necessarily control him, she quickly found out his interests. Simply put, her ass and tits. Ezreal had unwillingly given away valuable information that would eventually lead to his downfall. His eyes were open, however, and it wouldn't be hard to redirect his gaze to her eyes from this point, giving her some time to put control over him. She knew that none of her hypnosis would be permanent without consent, but she was well on her way to success.

And so she began to move things along, cupping Ezreal's face with one hand as she said "You know, there's more than just that to your new mistress." As she did so, she got up slightly, grasped his hands, then let go and turned around, placing her thick ass and hips directly into his face as, and pumping more power into the lights to maintain the hypnosis as she said "You look tired, and hungry too, slave, maybe you should feast on your mistress" sneaking a glance between her legs to see his erection as she did so, smugly pleased

"Mmm... That sounds like a good idea..." Ezreal said, the combination of plump ass, comforting language, and soothing lights convincing him to kneel down, burying his face in her ass cheeks as he started to eat her out, first lapping up the juices from her arousal before using his tongue to penetrate her deeper to search for more of the ambrosia, all the while using his hands to grab her ass and push it more onto his face as he pleasured Syndra, enjoying every second of it even if the decision wasn't his to make.

Syndra moved her head back to facing forward, a very smug grin spreading across her face as Ezreal's tongue writhed within her, making her more wet by the second and even moaning as she got more into it. "Thats right, good slave" she said, her hips grinding into his face as she played with her breasts, the boy doing a fantastic job for likely being a virgin. She found herself coming close much faster than she remembered, but chalked it up to being out of practice as she said "Don't let a drop of my lust hit this bed now, slave" between gasps, about to climax, pumping power into the hypnosis as she did so

For some reason, Ezreal got a weird ping of pleasure whenever Syndra patronized him and labeled him off as a slave. He didn't have the time to question it though as he currently was too busy eating his mistress out. As Syndra commanded him to drink up all her cum, he prepared to happily oblige. He felt his mind become kind of heavy and his entire brain felt heavy and tired. Yet again, he didn't care since her ass was the only thing that mattered at the moment, so he happily continued worming his tongue around in her nether lips.

"Good boy" She said between gasps as she felt herself pass the brink, spending into his mouth, dumping the juice of her lust into his eager mouth, pleased that he eagerly lapped it all up and even lingered for a second after to make sure he did his new job properly. She sat up and turned around, scooting to the edge of the bed effortlessly as she grew close to straddling him and said "Excellent job, you will make a fantastic slave" as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and then saying "Now, I want to see exactly what my new property is equipped with" Locking eyes with him, she pulsed seduction and submission through them and the crystals

Ezreal knew something was up as soon as he locked eye contact with Syndra.

'Something isn't right. Look away, Ezreal!' he told himself, unable to do so. Instead, he just gazed blankly into her eyes as they began to invade his mind. He felt the magic pulsing, he knew her eyes were bad, but he didn't want to look away. Despite the danger, he found Syndra's pitch black eyes enthralling. Sweat appeared on Ezreal's face as it twitched, showing his efforts to try to avert his gaze as Syndra began the process of hypnosis on him.

Seeing the slight fight in his eyes, Syndra increased her pressure again, determined not to let him get away after how well his service for her had already been. She looked deeper into his eyes, almost looking through him, thinking back to her previous slaves. None of them had gotten off to that good of a start, she was sure, so she allowed her power to keep pulsing out, as she gently placed her hands on his neck behind his head, bringing it down between her voluptuous pale breasts. "Remember, you are mine now boy, this will go so much easier for you if you just submit"

Ezreal relaxed and his shoulders slumped a bit as his head was placed between her breasts, and Ezreal instinctively took one of the breasts in his mouth and started to suck, the delicious and warm milk flowing down to his stomach in a steady stream. It tasted so good to Ezreal that he might even have considered it addictive. Ezreal, while he would go quickly under hypnosis, was also quick to exit it, making him occasionally a frustrating target to control. Due to the size of his cock, though, it was definitely worth the effort.

With this in mind, Syndra allowed him to suck on her a little while longer, thinking idly about how best to take over him. The pheromones in the incense and chemicals in her milk would help with the process, but she would need more than that for this one. With that in mind, she stroked his hair as she pulled him off of her breast and said "You're doing well slave, I think it may even be time for a reward. Sit on the edge of the bed, now" As she slid herself off the bed to float above the ground at the side of the bed

"Okay, Syndra!" Ezreal said innocently, sitting down on the bed, his cock now limp because of the lack of action. He gleamed at her as she hovered over, his temporarily transformed mind wanting nothing more than Syndra to command him and for him to obey. He gazed at her sexy form as she approached him, thinking of how lucky he was to be able to have sex with someone as beautiful as her, his mind forgetting about all of the dangers.

"Eager to obey? You'll go far slave, very far" Syndra mused, as she knelt down while still floating at the edge of the bed before him. She pulled him slightly closer to her, looked up at him, then took his cock between her breasts, skillfully working around its limpness, which proved to be a momentary problem as she massaged his impressive length between her large breasts, licking the top of her slave's dick occasionally. As she felt him respond very quickly and maybe even come close to finishing himself, she said "If you please your mistress, she will reward you, and it definitely seems like you enjoy this, boy"

"Y-yes, I want to please my Mistress... Mmm..." Ezreal chirped as she started to titfuck him. He looked in awe, like how a child would look at a Christmas present, as she put her massive boobs around his cock that quickly grew from limp to rigid in a matter of seconds. Ezreal gave a small moan every time she licked the tip of his penis, each time she took a bit of precum that the excited boy produced. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he already felt his cock throbbing a bit between her marshmallow-like cleavage. "Mistress, I think I might... I think I might cum..." Ezreal said with a tinge of red permeating on his cheeks.

Syndra smiled and said "No need to hold back around me boy. On the contrary, you shouldn't ever try to hold back a desire to fill one of my orders. Now, *finish*" She punctuated the last word with a pulse of even more power, and a skillful massage of her breasts, making sure he had no way to resist.

"Syndra!" Ezreal yelled, spitting out ropes of cum all over her pillowy breasts. Ezreal closed his eyes and smiled as his orgasm finished, overcome with the feeling of bliss.

However, the only way to permanently take control of Ezreal was for him to willingly do so, so that meant that Syndra had to crush his thoughts of resistance if she wanted to succeed. Luckily, she had just the perfect body for her to do that.

"A-ah... That was nice..." Ezreal commented, his eyes open again. "What now, Mistress?"

"I think we both know what's next boy." Syndra said as she cleaned herself off with a wipe of her hand and muttered word. "Down." She said commandingly, forcing him to lay down on the bed as she floated over him and settled down over his still erect cock, straddling him with her thick thighs and still wet pussy. "I think you should beg for the blessing of being allowed within me boy." She said, slowly, tantalizingly grinding herself up and down his length, all the while pumping power into the hypnosis

"P-please, fuck me, Syndra... I... I would be so grateful if you would have sex with me..." Ezreal pleaded, a nagging feeling in the back of his head advising against such a thing. However, Ezreal's desires shoved away logic as he begged to enter her, to feel her pussy wrapped tightly around his thick, virgin cock. He was under her spell, but he wasn't completely broken yet.

"Never say I don't do anything for you boy" She said, as she lifted herself up, positioning his cock to sit down onto it. Slowly lowering herself onto him, she enveloped him completely, taking him all the way in to the hilt centimeter by centimeter. She reveled in her good fortune at finding a slave this well equipped, and slowly rose up till he was almost completely out of her, before slowly taking him all the way back inside of her, squeezing him within her in time to the pulsing of the lights, her hypnosis still going strong

Ezreal moaned as she went down, and he quickly opened his mouth to thank her. "T-thank you so much, Syndra... It feels really good, Mistress..." Ezreal gave a small smile, starting to thrust up inside of her, trying to fit as much of his cock inside of her as possible. Ezreal felt the fog of darkness settling in his mind, blocking his thought and nullifying all feelings except for pleasure. He was deeply entangled in Syndra's trap, and there was an extremely slim chance that he'd actually make it out with his mind intact.

Sensing how well she was doing, both from his voice and movements within her and the strength of her hypnosis, she began to speed up. Her hips slapped his legs as she bounced up and down on him in time to the pulsing of the lights, also steadily increasing. "Just remember boy, only I, your mistress can give you this pleasure. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Mistress. You're the only one that can give me this sweet, sweet pleasure..." Ezreal repeated, her words becoming truth. As he continued thrusting, he found that he was already nearing an orgasm again, his cock starting to throb. He pounded upwards into Syndra, trying to drive himself to orgasm, to please both him and his Mistress. After all, Syndra told him to hold nothing back, and his Mistress' word was law.

Pleased at how well her hypnosis was going, she sensed herself coming close to the finisher. As long as he voluntarily came within her, he would never be able to disobey his mistress, and she was working very hard to make sure he did. She writhed up and down on his length, working her breasts both for her pleasure and for visual stimulation, knowing from his grunts that it very effective as she continued to methodically ride him, the slapping noise of her hips almost enough to single handedly hypnotize him.

Ezreal took in the inviting view of her large breasts and listened happily to the slapping of their flesh together, and everything seemed to be going well for Syndra. However, his expression suddenly changed to one of happiness to one of fear as he realized the gravity of the situation! "No!" He yelled, trying to struggle. His efforts were to no avail as he soon came right after, not coming fully under her control but still experiencing the full pleasure. He shook his head after his post orgasmic bliss, trying to escape. "Let me go!" He yelled, which was unfortunate because Syndra needed him to cum willingly.

"How... Unfortunate" Syndra said with a frown as he throbbed within her. She absentmindedly leaned down over him, pressing her breasts into his face again, clearly so that he could fondle and suck on them again, thinking about how best to break him further. Increasing the hypnosis again, she turned pensive for a moment.

Ezreal stared at her tits hungrily, lust welling up in his eyes. It was quite obvious to Syndra that he wanted to play with them and suck more of her addicting and darkness-tinged milk, but instead stiffened up against the bed and turned his head to the side, trying to resist her plump and milky breasts.

"No... Syndra, I won't fall for your tricks..." Ezreal stated in defiance.

"There are no tricks here boy." Syndra said as she approached him, swaying rhythmically with the lights. "Just a mistress and a slave who is being very disobedient right now. Come now, I see your hungry gaze. Don't you want some more of your mistresses milk?" She said, right next to him now, in a hovering straddle as she held her breasts up, half offering and half ordering.

"I do..." Ezreal started leaning forward before pausing and jerking back. "No! I know your magic. I refuse to suck your tits..." Ezreal stated. 'Even if they are massive...' he added mentally. Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but gaze at the Dark Sovereign's cleavage as she held it up, the mounds barely fitting in her hands. If he wasn't in danger, he instantly would have leaped at them and drank for days on end. But here, his free will was at stake.

"Do not make me upset slave. Wasting a chance like this is not just foolishness, but an insult. Now, drink" She said, pressing her breasts into his face, threatening to smother him with them if he did not suck on them, growing impatient and considering resorting to more physical means of persuasion.

Yet again, Ezreal resisted, trying to think of a plan. Syndra was blocking off his magic usage, but if he got far enough away from her he could try to shift through the door, or break it down with brute force. It was wooden, after all. He nervously looked around the room, doing his best to not get distracted and gaze at her breasts as he tried to look for something, ANYthing that could help him. Unfortunately there was only the gigantic bed they were laying on, so Ezreal would have to rely on himself if he wanted to try to escape.

But escape would not be in the cards for him, as Syndra decided to take matters into her own hands here, letting up on the hypnosis and deciding to apply a more physical route. She used her dark magic to bind his hands and feet, then stood up and said, towering over him, giving a perfect view of her pussy all the way up to her breasts and shining purple eyes "You have displeased me boy, now it's time for you to make up for it by pleasing me in an equal amount" She lowered herself towards his face with these words, forcefully sitting down on it and saying while beginning to toy with her breasts "You may breath normally again when you have learned your lesson"

"No! I'll never-" Ezreal said, cut off by Syndra's ass cheeks smothering his face. While her soft cheeks did feel delightful around his face, the pleasure soon came with a bit of panic as he found out it was getting harder to breathe. "Syndra, let me out!" Ezreal yelled, still refusing to conform to her standards. Each second, he found it harder to take in more oxygen, the air that did remain tainted by the musky smell of Syndra's juices. Ezreal tried to struggle, his limbs bound by her magic, letting him do nothing but a pathetic and adorable attempt at flailing to escape.

"What was that? It sounded like a rebellious slave, but that's ridiculous, there's no way you could be rebelling, is there?" Syndra said, smugly. She slid her hips up on his head, just a little, and when he opened his mouth in a gasp for air, she sat down right back onto him, her moist pussy lined up exactly with his now open mouth. Knowing there was no way for him to avoid her order now, she said "Now then boy, eat up" and began to rub her pussy and ass into his face, rhythmically grinding on him

After a taste of Syndra's sex juices had entered his system, his body quickly disobeyed his mind and started to eat her out, his tongue diving between her moist folds. When Ezreal realized what he was doing, it was too late, her hypnosis had already slipped back in. His whole world was Syndra's ass and pussy as he grabbed her hips to stabilize himself and get better leverage to push his tongue deeper to try to reach her clit, smiling as her soft ass cheeks smashed his face.

"That's more the behavior I expect from my slaves" Syndra said with a purr as she continued to writhe on his face, grinding into his mouth and half helping half forcing him to eat her out. As that young tongue went to town within her she massaged her breasts, playing with the sensitive tips and stimulating herself as her new property stimulated her lower parts. She realized it really had been too long, and that she had almost missed these feelings of complete dominance

Ezreal was under Syndra's spell again, getting pleasure whenever she dominated him, commanded him, or patronized him. His mind was altered so that obeyed her commands was the only important thing in Ezreal's mind, besides pleasuring her, of course. He happily ate Syndra out, rewarded by her lifted her ass for a brief second for Ezreal to take a much-needed gasp of air. As he was rejuvenated, he continued eating his Mistress out, finally finding her clit deep inside her and experimentally flicked it with his tongue.

Pleased that her slave was learning, Syndra arched her back in pleasure, her ample breasts bouncing as she did so. "That's a very good boy" she said sultrily as Ezreal continued to explore his new discovery. The stimulation was much better than his previous attempt, which surprised her since that was fairly passable in itself, quite a compliment from her. As she continued to rub her hips into his face, she felt herself begin to squeeze up inside. She dumped her juices into his mouth as she came, giving a soft moan of pleasure. She lifted her ass a little then sat down on his face again, pleased that he continued to eagerly try to please her, before sliding down to straddle his waist with her large, powerful hips as she lowered her breasts into his face and said "You are an exceptional slave, you know, when you cooperate... Would you like to make a request of your mistress?"

Smiling from the pleasure of drinking all of his mistress' juices up, he happily chirped, "Titfuck, please." Anxious to put his cock between her pillowy breasts. In fact, he wanted to put his cock everywhere inside her, to pleasure and receive pleasure from his Mistress. At his current state, he would happily give in to her, since she was so attractive, assertive, and dominant. He knew there was nothing else to do but submit at this point.

"Hmmm" Syndra said, full of thought. "I saw your wandering eyes earlier, and think there may be a way for you to please your mistress and get your reward at the same time, slave" She said decidedly. She reached down between his legs and began to massage his cock, getting it nice and hard again between her breasts, before licking up and down its length. When it was fully wetted, she sat over him, grabbed his whole length, and began to slowly introduce it into her asshole, the contrast of such a tight hole and the soft pillows that were her ass and hips working almost more magic than the hypnosis ever had.

"Mmm... That works too, Mistress..." Ezreal said happily, lost in pleasure as he entered Syndra from behind. Ezreal was filled with bliss every time her plump cheeks went back into his hips, enamored as her ass slammed against him. He simply couldn't resist a woman with such a wonderful behind like Syndra's. After thrusting for a bit, he even snaked his hands around and clutched the meaty flesh of her breasts, playing with them to pleasure his owner. "Are you enjoying this too, Mistress?" Ezreal asked, hoping for approval.

"That I am slave, that I am~" Syndra said. She had actually surprisingly little experience with taking her slaves with her ass, and this new boy's cock was making her wonder very much why that was. As he struggled to hold onto her ample breasts, she kept dominating his cock with her ass, massaging it by squeezing and releasing her hips. The soft flesh of her ass slapping into Ezreal made a quite seductive noise, delicately but definitively different from the noise of her dominating him with her pussy. As she continued to fuck him with her ass, she reached down between her legs and began to finger her now soaking wet pussy, the smell of which was permeating the room.

"Mmm... Syndra, I love your ass... I don't think I could ever live without it..." Ezreal admitted with a blush, continuing to enter her from between her plump cheeks, the soft sound of their bodies making contact soothing and relaxing Ezreal but simultaneously filling him with lust. The fact that Syndra was tightening her muscles around his throbbing cock only cemented the pleasure that the young explorer was receiving, along with the smell of her lust filling his nose and his whole body being filled with adrenaline as he picked up the pace a bit.

"That's because you can't" She said, continuing to slide her tight asshole up and down his length, quite glad that she did not require mortal sustenance and that it was perfectly clean as a result. As she continued to play with her clit, the young boys hands began to play with her nipples, the flesh around them spilling between his fingers as he tweaked them. "No other slave has been permitted to cum inside my ass, would you like to be the first boy?" She said as she brought herself close to her own finish with her hands

"I would like to be..." Ezreal responded before pausing halfway through his statement. His eyes widened when he realized that he had indeed been manipulated by Syndra again. "No! I refuse!" Ezreal yelled, pulling himself away from Syndra because her magic restraints had disappeared due to Syndra being distracted seducing Ezreal. He ran to the door before Syndra could react, trying to open it to no avail. He looked above his head to find a silence status on him, rendering unable to use magic until it went away.

'I just need to wait. After all, Syndra needs me to cum of my own free will to submit to her. If she comes over here and tries to make me cum, I'll just resist and try again.' Ezreal planned, making sure to keep his distance from Syndra just in case, making sure that there was always a decent distance between them no matter where she tried to come from.

Upset that her orgasm was denied, she decided to take things even further, cranking her dark magic of hypnosis up twice as hard as it had been, she floated over to him as his eyes glazed over under its effects and said "Now you have made me upset slave, and it's time to give you a real punishment" As she brought him forcefully over to the bed, she bent him over it, his toned rear facing her as she relaxed the hypnosis just enough for him to realize what was going on again, but not enough to do anything about it

'No, Ezreal, break out of her magic. Just wait for an opening then cleanse it from your mind. Don't let her control you.' Ezreal thought.

"You know, Syndra, I don't become your slave unless I give in willingly. Punishments probably aren't gonna put you in the right direction." He said with a smirk, giving a valid point.

'Maybe if I can get her angry, her magic will weaken or she'll make mistakes. Otherwise I'll just have to use brute force.'

Until then, he was bent over on the bed, rump in the air, about to receive whatever Syndra was to inflict on him.

Syndra eyed the behind in front of her, which was quite toned from all its owner's physical activity as she said "I think I'll change your mind soon enough" She reached down between his legs and began stroking him, his cock not able to resist her touch. While she did so, she rubbed his butt with her free hand and then slapped it, beginning to spank him, feeling the emphatic response beneath her touch. "You don't want to disobey your mistress, do you understand?"

"Mmm..." Ezreal sighed happily as she started jacking him off, giving a "Hm." when she started rubbing his ass. He gasped though as she spanked him, blushing after she did so. As Syndra asked him a question, he quickly blurted out, "Yes, Syndra, I'll obey you..." Half out of instinct and sexual desire but also half out of going along with the act to look for an opportunity to escape, but he would have to endure her erotic spankings until then.

"Yes, that's right, you will" She said, punctuating each statement with another slap of his ass, continuing to stroke him in time to the rhythmic lights. She carefully played with the entirety of his cock, toying with the tip, massaging the shaft, and even squeezing his balls as she continued to spank him, the sounds echoing throughout the room. Some part of this formula was clearly working, as she felt the telltale throb build up. She decided that she would need to do away with the physical and mystical, but determined to see him punished before that, forcing him to cum, his throbbing cock spilling its seed into her hand. As she released him from her spell, she looked him in the eye and said "You will not leave here, except as my slave, so why not submit?" as she licked at the cum pooled in her hand "After all, I doubt very much that you are not enjoying yourself here"

"Because I refuse to give in. I believe it's worth trying to fight for my freedom. And I will do everything in my power to resist." Ezreal explained after a forced but still delightful orgasm. He jerked himself free of Syndra, determined not to give in to the best of his ability, which was difficult due to his raging erection and teenage hormones. He tried at the door again, the silence countdown starting. This time, he mentally prepared himself for the magic and had developed somewhat of an immunity to it due to the high exposure. He needed to wait until the silence was over. It was the only way he could think of.

But his preparations were in vain, as Syndra decided to abandon her previous efforts and to go back to the oldest form of seduction. "You want to resist these?" She said, lifting her breasts as if in offering. Slowly turning around, she bent over before him and asked "Is your freedom really worth more than this?" as she spread herself. She stood back up and walked over to him, kissing him deeply, then breaking the embrace and saying "Come now boy, being a slave isn't something to be scared of, after all, you're only job will be to please your mistress. Which you have proved very well equipped to do" She added, licking her lips as she ran her hand up and down his still erect cock

He felt himself quickly harden again as she displayed her breasts, ass, and pussy for him. He let her kiss him for a little bit, basking in the pleasure before realizing what she was trying to do. "No! Get away from me!" Ezreal yelled, slipping out of her grasp again. This time he watched her closely, making sure to not let her approach him this time and to rather keep his distance to stay out of her web of seduction. If she wasn't close, she couldn't seduce him, right?

Syndra, instead of chasing after him, just laid down on the bed and beckoned him over. She spread her legs, exposing her perfect pussy to him, spreading it wide before inserting a finger, beginning to play with herself. As she did so, her juices began to drip out, their scent filling the whole room with its heady aroma. She began to play with a breast, tweaking it as she said "Come here slave, your mistress needs you"

Ezreal's eyes widened at the spectacle before him, not expecting for Syndra to do such a thing. After his exhausting game earlier, it couldn't hurt to just stand and watch for a bit, right? There was no harm in gazing at an attractive lady, especially if she was willing to display her body for you. So Ezreal started to watch as masturbated, his nose filled with the scent of her sex. He found his eyes wandering all over her form, from her pussy to her breasts and back again. Without realizing it, he took a subconscious step forward, completely enthralled by her body and the show she was putting on for him.

"See, it's not so difficult! Come here, your mistress needs your services. I assure you, you will be very well rewarded." Syndra said as she fingered herself harder, massaging her breast half to help with the seduction and half to please herself. As Ezreal slowly approached her, she took full stock of him again, still slightly surprised at his size, before meeting his eyes, raising an eyebrow and saying "Well? What are you waiting for? My pussy won't fuck itself boy"

'Do... I want to do this...?' Ezreal thought for one last time, glancing at the door then back at her sexy body. 'Do I want to be Syndra's slave...? I mean, sure, eternal pleasure is cool and all but I kind of value my free will...' Ezreal considered, taking another long look at the Dark Sovereign's body and trying to make his final decision, considering how much it would impact him.

Syndra, realising her mistake before, though she would never admit that it was such, didn't interfere besides to keep going on herself, maybe a little harder than before. Clearly her other methods wouldn't work, but from the way Ezreal looked at her hungry pussy right now, she wasn't sure she even needed them to. She let her juices seep out, dripping down off of her hands to her inner thighs, the smell almost enough to drive her crazy, and from the look of the boy's dick it was clearly having the same effect on him. Deciding to try something she had never done before in an effort to secure that massive member for herself, she looked him in the eye as he stood before her, and quietly said just one word, as a request. "Please"

Ezreal had an idea. It was an extremely twisted one, and he doubted it would work, but he figured it would be worth trying because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her any longer. With a smirk, the young explorer responded with, "Fine, bitch. But only because you asked nicely." He then quickly pounced onto Syndra, pinning her between himself and the soft sheets before he started pounding into her sopping wet pussy from above. To stabilize himself, he reached down and gripped both of her breasts roughly, kneading them as he slammed continuously into her.

Surprised at the sudden force, Syndra, instead of resisting, embraced it, letting her boy fuck her. She leaned back, running her hands up and down her body before playing with her breasts again, able to tell that they were quite quickly picking back up where they left off before.

Ezreal gave a dark laugh. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, huh? Well, it seems you've made a terrible miscalculation, Syndra."

Ezreal continued pounding into her roughly.

"You see, when you set the terms for your hypnosis, you said that if someone's desires are fulfilled, they become a slave. However, you didn't make yourself exempt from the equation. So you're subject to that too. And while you could push me off with magic, I can tell that you don't want to."

An evil twinkle formed in Ezreal's eyes.

"I know you're nothing more than just a cocksucking slut. You want me to be thrusting into you, harder... faster... Harder. Faster. You use magic and put up this facade that you're the top dog. But you're not. You use magic as a crutch because you can't be the dominant one without it. And I know, that deep inside you, all you want is for a man like me to dominate you."

Ezreal leaned forward, his head next to Syndra's, warm breath on her neck.

"You want me to fulfill your desires. While I could be your slave, I think you'd much rather be mine."

Thrown into turmoil, Syndra was shocked. She had never had a slave dare to address her like that before, never thought about the things he was saying, realizing far far too late that he was right, and that she was the one in far deeper than she should be.

"Now, whore, I think it's time you finally submit. Why would you ever do anything but be my slave? Let any other thoughts vanish from your mind as I ravish you with my cock. Ezreal smiled, his plan miraculously working. "Give in. Cum for me, you dirty slut." Ezreal encouraged, hoping to drive her to orgasm.

Her mind spinning, her insides throbbing as he pounded away in her, she couldn't stop herself from giving in, her last free thought one of pure ecstasy as she arched her back and cried out as she spent on him.

"Good girl..." Ezreal smiled, caressing her face and looking at her with genuine eyes. "Damn, I'm glad that's over. I definitely can't hold that attitude for long." He grinned. Unfortunately for him, Syndra had some resistance to her own magic, making her still able to think and act freely, only forced to follow Ezreal's commands. That allowed her the opportunity to fulfill the explorer's desires, and return the slavery into the way it was meant to be. "So, what now... Hmm..." Ezreal thought out loud.

"Let's see... How do I get out of here?" Ezreal looked around. Syndra knew her power like the back of her hand, and knew that the only thing he could do was command her, so there was nothing for her to lose. She's just have to seduce him and prevent him from giving any commands and the control would be reversed.

"You can open the door, of course. But why would you ever want to leave? After all, you have me now, why not ravage me right here and now?" Syndra suggested.

"E-excuse me...?" Ezreal blushed, looking back at her. He did have to admit, she was still very attractive, her curvy body covered in a thin veil of sweat. And she was his slave now, and it would actually be kinda kinky if-

No. He didn't want to think of that.

"C-can you open the door, please?" Ezreal stuttered, remembering it was sealed with magic, trying to pry his thoughts away from dirty desires. He had almost already fallen to those.

Sensing a chance, she said "Doors are far from the only thing I can open for you now... Come now, give it a try. Just a small command, like, 'suck my cock'"

Ezreal thought about it for a second. 'Should I really? Well, I guess it's fine if I can hold my composure. But only once.'

"Fine then. Syndra, I command you to suck my cock. And you better do a damn good job at it."

Ezreal sat on the bed, cock limp from a lack of action. But Syndra easily knew how to fix that.

Syndra slid up behind Ezreal, her large breasts pressed against his back as she reached around him and took his cock in both her hands, stroking it gently as she rubbed her wet slit up against his back, saying. "Nothing would please me more~" She then slid around him and took that whole massive member into her mouth, all the way down to her throat, gagging a little on it, using her throat and tongue to massage it. As she did so she made sure to massage his balls with one hand, the other introducing a wet finger into his asshole.

"Mmm... That's right... Please your master..." Ezreal encouraged her as she started to give him a blowjob. As a warm and wet finger entered his asshole he thought to himself, 'Hm. I don't remember ordering her to do that. Whatever, I'll let it go since it feels so good.' Ezreal was still unaware of the flaws in the magic, not knowing that Syndra could easily control him through pleasure and make him lose control of her and, more importantly, take control of him. With Syndra on both sides of Ezreal she already started to dominate him again.

To keep up the domination, she began to swallow and suck on that massive cock, almost as if she was choking on it. She let her purple eyes water a bit too, knowing it would help her. As she did so, she squeezed those balls and pulled them, massaging them and making them as sensitive as she could. All the meanwhile she was moaning on his cock, and slowly worming her long, wet, delicate finger further into Ezreal's ass, looking for the spot that would make her plan much easier.

"Syndra, fuck... Keep it up..." Ezreal pleaded, and Syndra knew he was wrapped around his fingers. It was straight back to how it was before Ezreal took her under his control. Syndra could just make him cum a few times and he would be hers. Ezreal leaned back, gripping the bedsheets as she continued to suck, drool coming out of the Dark Sovereign's mouth because his cock gave her no room to swallow. All of the pleasure Syndra gave him didn't leave him any time to think about what was happening, as his mind was muddled with happiness from her actions.

Turning his pleasure and confidence into his weakness, Syndra emulated him as she rapidly moved her head up and down his cock, her finger in his toned rear going crazy as she did so, his moans driving him on. Beneath her other hand she could feel his balls beginning to move in the telltale way, indicating that he was close to cumming, and this time it would be fully of his free will.

Ezreal, both fortunately and unfortunately, caught himself before he came. "Stop." He said, making her end her exploits before she could complete them. His throbbing cock was straight out, and it was obvious he was close to orgasm. Ezreal was a bit irritated that he had to end before he came, but he was still unsure on what Syndra could do in her state and he didn't want to take any risks. "We should probably get going." Ezreal suggested, rather than commanded, on accident.

"Get going where master? Your body doesn't seem to want to go anywhere" Syndra said, slowly removing her finger from his butt and 'accidentally' rubbing her breasts up against his cock, still on the verge of orgasm.

Ezreal moaned slightly, obviously unable to suppress the fact that he enjoyed it.

"Syndra, I don't think finishing is a good idea. I mean, sure you're sexy..." Ezreal paused for longer than he needed to, glancing at her naked curves. "But I want to be safe. I'm not sure how much thought you can retain in that form but your magic probably favors you in some way. I'd prefer if we... took a break."

Due to Ezreal's submissive nature, however, none of his words were actually commands. While if she forcefully made him cum, it wouldn't shift him right away, she could quickly transition into another type of sex and drive him to orgasm. Or, she could try to seduce him again with words and her body and convince him to command her to make him cum. Both would probably take equally long.

Deciding to go the second route, Syndra put on a sad face she hadn't made in aeons, saying "Please master, let your slave serve you, I promise it will be fun, and I need it sooooo bad" She massaged between her legs as she did so, the smells and sight of that wetness unquestionable as she pleaded.

Ezreal quickly turned attention to her pussy, looking at how it opened at him so invitingly and how good it smelled. Carnal instincts wanted him to get on top of her and fuck this woman. She was his slave, wasn't she? She would unquestionably obey her every command. Plus, she even begged for it. Ezreal couldn't help but think it was extremely hot that the dark mage that tried to be dominant earlier was now pleading for his cock.

But then his common sense kicked in. "Now is not the time." He said quickly, knowing that if he hesitated he might change his answer.

"If not now then when master? You're driving me crazy like this, your slave needs to be fucked, and from that throbbing between your legs it looks like you want to let her serve you," Syndra said, spreading her legs as she lay on the bed, one hand holding her pink pussy open and fingering it, the juices dripping down onto the bed, the other on her breast, fondling it, the promise of its milk close at hand.

Sure enough, Ezreal looked down to see his cock still throbbing, anxious for pleasure. He looked up at Syndra, seeing her play with herself, cum aimlessly dripping on to the bed.

'I... I could use that...' He thought to himself. He looked over at Syndra as she played with her massive boob, wanting to just put his mouth around and suck it. His body was definitely convinced, his cock seeming to try to pull him over. His mind barely held its ground though.

"N-no thank you..." Ezreal replied quietly, due to the fact that he couldn't hold enough confidence in his voice to project it.

"Did you say 'thank you'? You don't need to thank me master, I should thank you!" Syndra said, capitalizing on the boy's indecision as she walked over to the boy and embraced him, her breasts level with his face as she squeezed his head between them. Their crotches pressed together, she could feel every throb of his still ready-to-go cock on her skin.

Ezreal blushed as Syndra's happy speech surprised him, his face reddening even more as her breasts were pushed on either side of his face, keeping his head buried in her chest. He didn't really have a problem with that. On the contrary, actually. It felt heavenly to have her soft pillowy breasts in his face, his shoulders slumping a bit as he relaxed. His cock hovered dangerously close to her slit. It would be so easy for him to just tell her to open her hips and he could ravage her as much as he-

No. He refused. While his head was in heaven, he knew if his cock was too it could be bad news.

Feeling his resistance, Syndra held him tighter, grabbing Ezreal's arm from where it hang and placing his hand on her plump ass, which it squeezed almost reflexively. "Please master, there's nothing to hurry to at this time of night. We have all the time in the world for you to explore your new slave." As she said this, she rubbed up against his crotch, stroking his cock with her bare skin.

"Mmm... Maybe..." Ezreal said absentmindedly, the wonders of her body making it possible for her to get into his mind and seduce him. He put both arms around her and grabbed her ass, the two globes making his fingers tingle with excitement as he held it. He didn't respond any further as her large boobs remained in his face, blocking off his vision and smell except for her lusty juices and the perfume of her body. He even felt himself get a bit lightheaded, from a pleasant absence of air. Not enough to make him suffocate but enough to make it a bit hard for him to think.

Not wanting to push her advantage, she gently led Ezreal back to the bed. Syndra leaned back a little from him, breaking the embrace, and gently guided his hand to her pussy, now dripping wet, her other hand first placing his small hand on her fatty breast then gripping his cock and stroking as she said "See master? Fun for us all. Please master, I can feel how much you enjoy this, you can feel my need. Please, fuck your slave silly."

Something from the way that Syndra spoke, acted, and looked convinced Ezreal in that moment to grip her breast and start to move his fingers around in her pussy, eliciting an adorable moan from her. He played with her a little bit, enjoying the size and texture of her tit and the warm and wet embrace of her sex against his fingers, but eventually he decided that he should probably stop. He opened his mouth, eyebrows raising as he was about to speak, about to command her to stop again.

Before he could, Syndra placed one of her boobs in his open mouth and began stroking even harder on Ezreal's cock. "Thank you master, I thought you'd never ask~" She said sultrily as Ezreal sucked instinctively on that bright pink nipple, desperate with a natural born hunger to get its milk.

Ezreal sucked on her breast like a child sucking on their mother's, the delicious liquid running down his throat and subduing him before he could react. The darkness-imbued liquid tasted like heaven to the boy as he continued drinking, his cock rigid and thick in her hand.

'What are you doing, Ezreal? Stop her! You didn't command her to do this! You could be in serious danger if you don't stop. Come on, come on!' Ezreal thought to himself, having inner turmoil.

But he wasn't able to resist fully, and truthfully wasn't even sure he wanted to his bodies pleasure taking over as her milk filled his mouth and throat. Syndra continued to stroke his cock frantically as he returned the favor with his hand inside her. Unable to take any more waiting, and wanting to seize her oppurtunity, she carefully pulled Ezreal off of her breast, her milk still on his lips, and then slid to the edge of the bed and bent over, spreading herself with one hand to ready for his entry, pleading "Master, please, fuck your slutty slave. Fuck my brains out." With how much of her milk was in his system, the request should work, and wouldn't count as forcing him to cum.

Syndra's milk was nearly like alcohol, slowing down his brain processes and making him more horny. Her love hole beckoned to him, dripping with arousement. But for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't. There was some nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him not to, despite the pleasures that Syndra could give him. He gazed at her ass, nearly drooling, trying to find out why there was something telling him not to fuck her.

To remove those last inhibitions, Syndra began mewling, spreading her ass cheeks then letting them slap back together, spanking herself and saying "All my holes are at your disposal master, pick whichever pleases you~" in her most sulty voice, spreading both her ass and her pussy, not caring which he came in, so long as he came into her.

With such a slutty display shown before him, Ezreal couldn't help but take his cock and quickly insert it into her asshole, only getting the pleasure of entering it once before.

"Damn... That feels good..." Ezreal said with a happy sigh, starting to thrust into her. Her asshole clenched around his thick cock, seeming to pulse around it and try to milk him as he pounded into her from behind, his hips constantly touching her plump ass cheeks. Ezreal moaned with delight.

Slightly surprised at how quickly he took to her ass again, Syndra nonetheless embraced it, squeezing and massaging him, grinding up and down on his length. As she did so, she reached one hand between her legs to please herself, rasing another to her boobs to do the same, not even caring that her juices were dripping constantly onto the bed as the young boy rammed himself deep into her soft ass.

Ezreal kept on thrusting into Syndra, nearly hypnotized by her plump ass. At this point, Syndra knew that there was no escaping for Ezreal, and she was free to drop the facade or keep it up to lure him into a more blissful end if she so chose to. Either way, Ezreal had no intention of stopping himself from thrusting between her thick, plump cheeks, smiling as her soft ass pressed against his crotch.

Syndra was enjoying herself as well, the feeling of that huge young cock in her ass driving her insane. Their moans filled the chamber with their sound, just as the smells of their lust did. The rhythmic slapping and throbbing they both were feeling were quickly bringing them both to the brink. Making sure that she was exerting no overt influence as Ezreal came close to finishing, she squeezed down tight on his throbbing member, knowing he would climax from the stimulation, just as she did, spending on her fingers, causing her legs to quiver slightly.

"Syndra!" Ezreal yelled at the top of his lungs, sending a long stream of semen straight into her asshole, moaning out loud from the blissful ejaculation. Due to prior stimulation, the orgasm lasted double the time it should have, Ezreal feeling his free will slowly slipping away throughout the process of his climax, his mana and energy drained as he finished perhaps the best orgasm of his life. It truly was amazing.

Amazing for both of them, and Syndra felt quite proud of herself as she slumped over on the bed, spent in every way possible. Pleased that her new slave was so skilled, more than annoyed at his rebelliousness, she pulled herself off of him and held him close to her on the bed, stroking his hair as she said "Yes, you will do quite well slave. Quite well, indeed."

Ezreal smiled, happy that his mistress was proud of him due to his altered mind. Now he existed only to please his Mistress, now that his mind had been taken over by the Dark Sovereign.


End file.
